Tropical Storm Franklin (2005)
Tropical Storm Franklin was the sixth named storm of the 2005 Atlantic hurricane season, forming in the Bahamas, then paralleling the East Coast of the United States, as well as brushing Bermuda and Newfoundland. No damages were caused by Franklin, and the impacts it did have on land were very minor. Also, no fatalities were reported as a result of Franklin. Franklin as a tropical storm https://archive.is/20130625152823/img217.imageshack.us/img217/8749/tropicalstormfranklinpu0.png Formation July 21, 2005 Dissipation July 29, 2005 Highest winds 70 mph Lowest pressure 997 mbar Deaths none Damages none) Areas affected Bahamas, Bermuda, Newfoundlandtd> Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152833/img217.imageshack.us/img217/8916/tropicalstormfranklintrwl1.png On July 10, a tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa. On July 21, when the wave reached the Bahamas, a tropical depression formed 70 miles east of Eleuthera, receiving the name Franklin shortly after becoming a depression. Franklin was initially forecast to make a cyclonic loop to the west towards Florida, due to a high pressure system. The models reflected this, with several of them calling for Franklin to move west into central Florida. This never occured, however. Franklin battled strong wind shear all its life almost, due to the influence of Tropical Storm Gert to its west in the Gulf of Mexico. Franklin was initially forecast to be torn apart by the shear, but managed to strengthen into a 70 mph tropical storm on July 23, reaching its peak as a tropical storm just under hurricane intensity. Franklin was forecast to become a hurricane after that, as well as maintain hurricane status. This did not occur, however, due to the hostile wind shear over the system. Franklin's weakening trend stopped on July 25, with shear diminishing somewhat. On July 26, Franklin passed 200 miles west of the island of Bermuda, bringing a 37 mph wind gust there. The warm waters of the Gulf Stream allowed Franklin to reintensify into a 60 mph tropical storm on July 28. Franklin became extratropical on July 30 south of Newfoundland, and it brushed the island, bringing about 1 inch of rain to the island. Franklin then moved to the northeast and became absorbed by a larger system on July 31. Preparation 'Bahamas' In the northwest Bahamas, a Tropical Storm Warning was issued when Franklin formed. When Franklin turned north away from the Bahamas, the warning was cancelled. 'Bermuda' On July 25, a Tropical Storm Watch was issued for Bermuda, but, like the warning in the Bahamas, was cancelled a day later when Franklin turned away from the island. Impact 'Bahamas' Franklin developed very close to the Bahamas, but fortunately, did not cause but extremely minor effects. No damage was reported in the Bahamas. 'Bermuda' In Bermuda, the strongest wind gust reported was a wind gust to 37 mph. This was the strongest report of winds on any land location with Franklin. Since Franklin passed 200 miles to the west of the island, effects were extremely minimal, and no damage was reported. 'Newfoundland' In Newfoundland, Franklin dumped about 1 inch of rain as it brushed southern Newfoundland as an extratropical storm. There were no reports of damage in Newfoundland. Overall, impact from Franklin was very minimal, with no damage or deaths associated with it. Naming and Records Once Tropical Storm Franklin formed on July 21, it was the earliest ever that the sixth storm of an Atlantic hurricane season had formed, beating the previous record of storm 6 of the 1936 Atlantic hurricane season by 14 days. Following the retirement of Hurricane Floyd in 1999, this was the first time the name Franklin was used to name a tropical cyclone in the Atlantic basin. Due to the lack of any major effects from Franklin, the name was not retired by the World Meteorological Organization in the Spring of 2006. Therefore, it is on the list of names to be used for the 2011 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2005 Atlantic hurricane season References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_Storm_Franklin